1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable fluid supply devices and more particularly pertains to a portable washing cart for facilitating washing of hair at a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable fluid supply devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable fluid supply devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art portable fluid supply devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,348; U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,481; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,407; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,179.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable washing cart for facilitating washing of hair at a remote location which includes a wheeled main body having a plurality of pivotally mounted doors, an interior counter top mounted within the main body and including a fixed sink mounted relative to the counter top and a movable sink removably mounted relative to the counter top which can be extended therefrom for placement proximal to a head of an individual residing within an adjacent support structure, and a water handling assembly mounted within the main body for supplying water to the sinks and for collecting waste water drained therefrom such that shampooing of the hair of an individual residing within a bed can be accomplished without moving the individual from the bed.
In these respects, the portable washing cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating washing of hair at a remote location.